bbofandomcom-20200214-history
One of Their Own
" " is the second episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot Iron Man lands on the balcony of the Avengers tower. As he walks into the living area, mechanical arms come out of the walls and remove his armor. Tony sits down, and is handed a small glass, with some kind of alcoholic drink in it, by a robot, who only has an arm attached to its wheel-propelled base. He takes a sip of his drink, the turns to the balcony, seeing Jetray land on it, then revert. Bowman walks in and sits down on a couch across a coffee table from Tony. (Bowman): So...Rhino's taken care of. (Tony nods, awkwardly, then takes a sip of his drink.) Look. I get that you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me under the same circumstances. But everyone else seems to trust me, so why can't you? (Tony): You're just a perceptive little prick, aren't you? (Bowman; clearly apathetic): Well, when you put it like that. (Tony): Let me tell it to you this way: I'm not- Tony is interrupted by Spider-Man walking in, and sitting down next to Bowman. He removes his mask, then looks from Tony to Bowman. (Peter): Man, I am beat. A whole day of super-heroing and I still managed to get all my homework done. (Bowman): “Homework”? You still in school? (Peter): High school senior at the moment. I'm in mostly A.P.s, but they're not that tough. (Bowman): Hmm, good for you. (Tony): I would have been in A.P. classes, but I was out of college at that age. (Bowman): You some kind of genius? (Tony): As a matter of fact- (Peter): He built all of his armor. Actually, he's built a lot of things, but his armor is the most well-known. (Bowman): That's pretty impressive, for a human at least. (Tony): What do you mean by that? (Bowman): I mean that there are alien species that are smarter than humans. By their standards, your accomplishments are child's-play. This silences Tony. Bowman hides a smirk by bowing his head. He then looks up when Natasha walks in with Thor, the Captain, and Hawkeye, who is out of his costume. (Bowman): Oh, I- uh- I got Natasha, Tony, Thor, and Dr. Banner's names, but I never got yours. (Hawkeye): Clint. Clint Barton. (Captain): And I'm Steve Rogers. (Bowman): Nice to meet you. Clint, that was a nice-looking bow you had. (Clint): Yeah, it does the job. I have a better one, but I left it on the Helicarrier. (Bowman): "Helicarrier"? (Fury; walking into the room): You'll find out soon enough. (Bowman): I will? When? (Fury): In just a few minutes. Steve, you were right about this guy. (Steve): Of course I was, but what are you bringing it up for? (Fury): I decided that he could be useful. We need someone with his powers and skills on the team. (Tony): On the team? (Fury): Bowman...welcome to the Avengers. End Scene "One of Their Own” Characters *Bryce Bowman *Tony Stark *Bruce Banner *Natasha Romanoff *Clint Barton *Steve Rogers *Thor *Peter Parker Villains *Dr. Animo (first appearance) Alien Forms *Jetray (first reappearance) *Stinkfly (first appearance) *Whiplash (first reappearance) Major Events *Bowman discovers that Tony Stark doesn't trust him. *Bowman receives his costume as a member of the Avengers. *Whiplash and Jetray return for the first time this series. *Stinkfly makes his first appearance. *Dr. Animo appears for the first time. Trivia *Stinkfly makes his debut appearance *Dr. Animo appears for the first time.